


Fathers Day

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how Forrest, Kana and Mom give Leo a present for Fathers Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Day

Keida was waiting outside Leo’s study quietly. Forrest was behind her, and Kana was behind him in a rather noticeable line. 

“Mother, are we going in now?” Forrest asked her, his voice seemingly shattering the silence in the hallway even though he was whispering. 

“Not yet.” Keida replied to her oldest son, who sighed. 

“Mother, I don’t mean to be rude, but why exactly are we waiting, again? There’s no one in his office.” Forrest reminded her. 

“Yes, but your father uses the hours in between lunch and dinner to go over battle plans, and he hates being interrupted.” 

She looked down at her watch and held a finger up to her sons, who both held their breath. 

“Okay, we should go in now. He’ll be cleaning off the map.” 

“Finally! Can I go first, Mama, please?” Kana asked, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Sure!” She grinned at her son, who ran down the hallway and opened the door quickly. 

“Papa! Are you busy?” He asked as Forrest and Keida silently entered the room. 

Leo looked up carefully from his desk, and blinked a few times before noticing Kana. 

“Hello, Kana. Is something wrong?” He asked with concern. 

“Nope. I just wanted to see you!” Kana grinned widely at his father, who looked at him quizzically. 

“He says I, but in truth it was Mother’s idea.” Forrest replied, causing Leo’s attention to shift from the younger boy to the right side of the room where Forrest and Keida were waiting for him to notice them. 

Leo’s eyes narrowed. 

“What, exactly” He paused before clearing his throat, 

“Was your idea?” He spoke directly to Keida. 

“Oh, don’t make it sound so malicious.” She told him, rolling her eyes. 

“Because you’re always in here while I’m studying for benign reasons.” He noted sarcastically, and she laughed. 

“Because trying to make sure you eat makes me such a hindrance.” She retorted. 

efore he could open his mouth to further interrogate her, Kana bounded across the room and stared right at his father. 

“Papa, have you checked the calendar?” 

“I…haven’t lately, Kana, why?” Leo asked bewilderedly. 

“It’s Fathers Day!” He chirped, and Leo blinked twice at his son uncomprehendingly before turning back around towards the calendar. 

“I apologize. I had no idea.” He told him. 

“You have had a busy week, father. It’s understandable.” Forrest told him. 

Leo folded his hands and put them on his desk silently. 

“With that out of the way, we wanted to give you this.” Keida replied, putting a box on his desk. 

The box that Keida placed on his desk was dark. No one said anything, clearly waiting for Leo to open it. He ran his finger’s over the box to find that it was smooth before he unceremoniously flipped it open. 

It was a ring. A ring he had eyed in the market many times before, but he had decided was not practical to get. The deep rich purple stone on the front of it was unmistakeable. It reminded him of the ring his father had worn during balls when he was a child. 

“How did you…” He trailed off, staring at the three of them. 

“On one of my many trips to the market, Kana saw a necklace in the jewelry store and we stopped in. The shopkeeper told us that he had a similar eye of his father.” Keida explained. 

“Kana wanted to give it to you right away but I suggested we keep it as a surprise for you.” Forrest added. 

For once in his life, Leo did not know what to say, just staring at all three of them with a blank look. 

“Thank you for the present.” He managed to say, prying his eyes away from the ring to look at his families’ expecting faces. 

“Does that mean you like it?” Kana asked hopefully. 

Leo could not help but smile at his youngest son’s enthusiasm, and put his hand on his son’s head, tousling his hair. 

“Yes, Kana, I love it.” He answered quietly, causing his son to grin widely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick one shot!


End file.
